Encuentro Irresistible
by Miko Fleur
Summary: [OneShort - Lemmon] La nueva polis griega se instala en el territorio de los bárbaros, donde Lita y Serena comenzaran una nueva vida. Pero cuando el amor por Andrew se interpone entre ellas, la menor de las hermanas será secuestrada. Darién, rey del pueblo bárbaros, se dividirá entre la decisión de devolver a Serena o quedarse con ella.


**(N/A) Sailor Moon y Cia. le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía. Espero que la disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _Comenzar una vida nueva_. Con esas palabras habían salido del puerto hacía unos meses en búsqueda de escapar de la pobreza que se vivía a causa del aumento desmesurado de la población.

Miraba el cielo de un brillante celeste. Aquella mañana por fin habían descubierto tierra, lo que animo completamente a la pobre Lita. Estar tanto tiempo en altamar podía llegar a hartarle al más paciente. A ambos lados del navío se encontraban por lo menos otros cinco más repleto de personas en las mismas condiciones. Las leyes eran muy claras en ese sentido: Si no partían como ordenaba el estado, morirían en la polis que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Unas horas después, los barcos llegaron al lugar dueño de sus esperanzas y promesas de una digna y prospera vida. Ambas hermanas caminaban por la playa ayudando a su madre a llevar sus pertenecías a donde se agrupaba la gente esperando que el _oikistés_ [1] procediera a repartir las tierra a cada uno de los nuevos habitantes.

-Listo\- aseguró Lita limpiando la fina capa de sudor de su frente- Hemos traído absolutamente todo.

-Me alegro, porque mis piernas y manos no dan abasto ya\- aseguro Serena mirando sus manos enrojecidas.

* * *

Malachite miro hacia la población allí agrupada. Desde su polis le habían asignado la importante tarea de ser _oikistés_ , ya que veían en él una persona sensata e imparcial. Esa tarde se la pasaría separando las tierras para que cada familia pudiera subsistir de la arcaica economía agraria de la época, la agricultura.

-No te preocupes\- le sonrió su mujer tomando de su mano y acariciándola para tratar de darle tranquilidad- Lo harás bien, además pronto llegara Andrew con sus soldados de confianza para que se establezcan y protejan la nueva polis.

-Gracias Mina\- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa- No sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado.

Deposito un beso en la mejilla de su pequeña mujer y dejo que comenzara con su ardua tarea.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_**

La nueva polis progresaba maravillosamente. Todos estaban conforme con lo que había repartido Malachite ya que había sido justo, provocando de esta manera que por una decisión unánime de los hombres mayores de edad, se le asignara el puesto de líder. Con ayuda de todos, la cuidad era un lugar bello y armonioso que poseía toda la tecnología que en ese entonces poseían.

Lita salió con una tinaja para ordeñar a la vaca como hacia todas las mañanas al amanecer, tarareando una alegre melodía. Miro distraídamente por la pequeña tapia que separa su casa de la de su vecino. Aquel día se encontraba él allí, parado mirando hacia el campo de cultivo que era trabajado por sus sirvientes. El guerrero, era el encargado de la protección de la ciudad junto con sus diestros soldados. Además, era el hermano del _oikistés_ dándole automáticamente un título noble en la polis.

Al sentir que le miraban, el hombre dirigió su verde mirada hacia la muchacha regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrojada, acelero su paso hacia el pequeño establo donde morava el vacuno animal sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. Él sonrío aún más, sabiendo que era el causante de su tímida reacción.

A los pocos minutos, apareció su hermana menor caminando hacia el establo para comunicarle algo a la joven y al verlo también se sonrojo apartando la mirada, continuado. Ambas muchachas le parecían preciosas en sus diferentes características.

\- Lita\- la llamo Serena desde la puerta- Iré a comprar miel al pueblo.

\- Esta bien\- le sonrío sin dejar de llenar el tinaja del blanco líquido.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?\- pregunto amable como siempre.

La joven negó y ambas se despidieron. Aunque se llevaban cinco años de diferencia eran muy unidas y se llevaban muy bien, nunca protestaban a la hora de las tareas diarias y hacían todo con la máxima alegría para buena fortuna de su madre.

Serena ya había salido de los terrenos de su humilde hogar y caminaba canturreado hacia el pueblo. Tenía el cabello suelto, tan rubio como un rayo de sol y piel de blanquecina tonalidad. Sus ojos celestes soñadores y una expresión aniñada. Su peplo era de color blanco, nada elegante pero eso no interfería con su belleza.

Sintió el relinche de un caballo y miro por sobre su hombro para ver al hombre que hacia unos segundos la hizo sonrojar montado un imponente animal.

\- ¿Va hacía el centro de la acrópolis?

La acrópolis era toda la zona poblada con edificios y templos a los dioses en cambio el asty, donde ellos vivían, era el lugar dedicado únicamente a la agricultura. Por cuestión de sorteo, el oikistés les habías dado la porción más cercana al asty, por lo tanto a su tierra de cultivo. Al llegar tarde, Andrew le había tocado también una zona alejada pero nunca se mostró molesto por ello. Mucho menos cuando descubrió a sus vecinas jugando en los campos de cultivo.

\- Sí, señor\- respondió con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te acerque hasta allí?\- consulto sonriéndole amistosamente.

Serena debatió unos segundos si era correcto o no aceptar aquel ofrecimiento. Sin dudas perdería menos tiempo.

\- Yo… no quiero ser molestia, señor\- se encogió tímidamente de hombros. La verdad es que nunca se había subido a ese tipo de imponente animal, aunque le parecía sumamente hermoso.

Sonriendo aun, él bajo del caballo de un atlético movimiento y quedo frente a ella. Le sacaba con facilidad una cabeza de altura y su corpulento cuerpo en comparación con su delgada contextura era bastante mayor.

\- Vamos\- la animo con amabilidad- No te haré nada malo.

-¡Oh, señor! Nunca quise insinuar eso\- se apresuró a decir- Es usted quien nos protege de esos bárbaros.

\- ¿Entonces aceptaras?

Ella asintió levemente y le permitió que la ayudara a subir para luego volver a montar. El camino transcurría silenciosamente por aquel polvoriento camino de tierra, lo cual comenzaba a impacientar al guerrero. Decidió cortar aquella incómoda situación de silencio, que estaba irritándolo.

\- Nunca te pude preguntar cómo te llamas\- señalo sin quitar la vista el camino.

\- Serena\- respondió sin apartar tampoco la vista de sus manos.

Para la joven, aquella situación era completamente nueva. Sentía mucha vergüenza al encontrarse encerrada entre sus musculosos brazos, siendo este el primer contacto que compartía con un hombre en su vida.

\- ¿Qué debes hacer en el pueblo?

-Comprar miel para mi madre que se encuentra un poco enferma\- le explico mostrándole en su mano las monedas de plata.

El guerrero estudió su maltratada mano, a causa del trabajo duro en los cultivos, que contenía unas cuatro monedas y volvió su visión al camino. Permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, lo que hizo que Serena pensara que la conversación había concluido. Sin embargo, él continuó.

\- ¿Vives con tu madre y hermana solamente?

\- No, también está mi abuelo pero el permanece mayormente el día dentro de casa.

Serena le explico las tareas que debían hacer para colaborar en su casa diariamente, junto a su hermana, para que su familia tuviera un buen pasar. En ningún momento se quejó de su suerte, ya que hacia todo con el mayor de los cariños.

-Por lo visto, tú y tu hermana son de gran ayuda para su madre\- sentencio percatándose que se encontraban próximos a su destino.

-Para nosotras, no hay nada más importante que nuestra madre tenga el menos trabajo posible\- sonrío orgullosa de decirlo.

\- Entonces serás una excelente esposa\- también sonrió desplegando su innato encanto.

No dijo nada respecto de aquel galante comentario. Era demasiado perfecto que aquel hermoso extraño se fijara en ella.

-Aquí estaría bien\- le indico Serena, queriendo cuanto antes terminara todo aquello.

Hizo que el animal se detuviera y descendió de este con suma facilidad sin evitar que se produjera algún accidental roce entre sus pieles. Coloco sus manos en su estrecha cintura, aferrándola con delicadeza y la bajo con extrema facilidad que la dejo sorprendida.

-Gracias por las molestias, señor\- dijo educadamente sin evitar un sonrojo porque aún no quitaba sus manos de su cintura.

-Dime Andrew, por favor\- le solicitó sonriente- Y no ha sido ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario.

Sin decir nada más se fue apartando de él y camino a toda prisa a la casa de la anciana Zirconia, quien se dedicaba exclusivamente al cultivo de miel.

Los días pasaron sin prisa y desde aquel primer encuentro, Andrew se acercaba a saludar a la joven cada vez que tenía oportunidad y a la vez también a su hermana.

\- ¿Ha sido una día agotador, verdad?\- consulto al ver su rostro cansado.

\- Si, hemos tenido mucho trabajo\- sonrío simpáticamente.

Mientras Serena se encontraba parada frente a la cerca que dividía los terrenos, su hermana mayor permanecía callada algunos pasos detrás mientras desataba la larga trenza castaña que se había hecho para sentir menos calor.

-Nunca me presentaste a tu hermana\- observo haciendo que la joven aludida lo mirara asombrada.

La más joven sonrió mirando hacia atrás y sin vacilar, atrajo a su hermana tomándola del su muñeca para poder presentar adecuadamente y poder cumplir los deseos de su amigo.

\- Lita, él es el señor Andrew\- presento obedeciendo- Señor Andrew, ella es Lita.

-Un gusto conocerte al fin, Lita\- sonrió con mirada intensa que hizo que la joven se sintiera el doble de nerviosa.

Lita respondió de la misma amable manera, pero sin perder tiempo le advirtió a hermana que debían regresar en ese momento porque la tarde no tardaría en caer y no debía preocupar a su madre. Se despidieron del guerrero, quien les sonrió de manera dulce y partieron rumbo a su hogar a paso lento, ya que aún se encontraban exhaustas por la agotadora jornada de trabajo.

\- Es el hombre más guapo de la polis, sin duda alguna\- exclamo risueña Serena una vez que estuvieron lejos de él.

No respondió al comentario de su pequeña hermana, aun cuando en el fondo de su ser sentía exactamente lo mismo. Prefería callar esos sentimientos. La proximidad entre ellos era evidente, lo que mataba cualquier tipo de esperanza que alojara su inocente corazón.

* * *

Un fresco viento surcaba la medianoche estrellada. Inundada por horribles pesadillas, decidió beber un poco de agua. Camino hacia la parte trasera de la vivienda donde se encontraba la gran tinaja donde se recolectaba agua de lluvia. Corrió la tela que no permitía el paso de polvo y saco un poco de líquido con un vaso de cerámica.

Camino un poco más distraídamente, apreciando el espectáculo estelar en aquel fondo negro azulado. Aquella noche se encontraba más oscuro de lo normal ya que la luna no alumbraba el cielo. Suspiro ante lo que observaba, sintiendo una extraña paz ahora que se encontraba lejos su pensamiento de sus horribles sueños. No obstante, su paz se rompió abruptamente al sentir un ruido de un movimiento veloz detrás suyo, para inmediatamente sentir el filo de una espada presionando contra su yugular. Sus manos perdieron súbitamente fuerza dejando caer el vaso de cerámica, rompiéndose al llegar al suelo.

Su respiración se agito al sentir la masculina presentía de su captor contra su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se sentía sumamente pequeña e indefensa, sin ser capaz de hacer algo para impedir que le lastimara. No podía controlar su miedo, que provocaba que su pecho subiera y bajara con cierta velocidad en su intento de tomar más aire para tranquilizarse.

\- No me haga daño, por favor\- rogó con voz rota, demostrando abiertamente su miedo. Casi inmediatamente sintió que la presión en su cuello desaparecía, liberándola.

\- Perdóneme\- dijo apenado el hombre detrás de ella- Pensé que era un intruso.

Reconoció rápidamente la masculina y ronca voz. Al mirar hacia atrás, descubrió a Andrew mirándola fijamente. Se había apartado solo unos centímetros.

\- Sentí ruidos en el patio y me alarme pensado que se trataba de algún bárbaro que deseaban lastimar a su familia.

\- Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros\- pero no pudo ocultar las furtivas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, consecuencia del susto.

Sin impostarle las consecuencias, acarició con sus ásperos dedos para evitar que continuaran humedeciendo su encantador rostro. Aquella sensación, le regalo a Lita unos agradables escalofríos que descendieron velozmente por su toda su columna vertebral, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era un gesto demasiado tierno para un osado guerrero acostumbrado a la dureza de las batallas.

\- Siempre estaré para protegerlos\- aseguro con expresión también tierna.

Sólo en ese instante se percató de cómo se encontraban vestidos ambos. Su peplo era muy ligero y casi transparente ya que era la mejor ropa para aquellas tortuosas épocas de calor. Él por su parte, solo llevaba una tela que tapaba desde su cadera hasta la mirad el muslo, dejando demasiadas partes de su trabajado cuerpo visible.

Sintió que le costaba respirar un poco al observar ese torso fuerte, perfectamente marcado y tostado por el astro rey. Una voz en su cabeza la tentaba a que colocara una de sus manos sobre uno de sus pectorales para así averiguar si eran tan duros como parecían.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a…\- pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió que él se pegaba más a su sensible cuerpo.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acercándola con cuidado hasta que sus labios saborearon los de ella. Fue lento y pausado. La calma gobernaba mientras el degustaba la dulzura de su boca, que le recordaban el narcótico y único gusto a miel.

Se separaron para mirarse fijamente y casi al instante volvió a besarla pero esta vez con toda la fuerza de la pasión. Lita sintió como él la colocaba contra una pared, haciendo que las sombras fueran su refugio, acompañando una agradable presión con su cuerpo sobre el suyo y así pudo descubrir que todo músculo en él tenía la contextura de una piedra. Todo en ella daba vueltas, lo único que tenía sentido era la agradable sensación de vértigo y adrenalina. Era el primer hombre que la besaba, la tocaba y enamoraba. Volvió a separarse de ella para contemplarla agitada, sonrojada y con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, que agitó aún más sus bajos instintos. Había logrado despertar una pizca de lujuria en una tímida virgen.

\- Esto está mal, señor\- dijo entrecortada tratando de regresar a la cordura. Una señorita no podía hacer esas cosas. Cosas tan excitantes y dulces.

Él le sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos negros con lentitud. No era su intención que se sintiera mal con sus actos, pero a la vez sabía que lo había disfrutado tanto como él.

\- Tienes razón, Lita\- acepto alejándose costosamente- Está mal que sea de este modo. Pero me pareces muy encantadora y quiero conocerte.

Aquello la dejo muda y sorprendida. Desde hacia días pensaba que estaba tras Serena ya que se la pasaba hablando con ella. Pero aquella afirmación daba vueltas completamente cualquier panorama en su mente.

\- ¿Y Serena?\- consulto dudosa.

\- Es muy simpática, pero es como una hermanita para mí\- respondió acariciándole la mejilla.

Se sintió feliz pero a la vez triste. Feliz porque quería conocerla y podría pasar algo entre ellos, pero triste porque sabía que Serena si sentía algo por él. Ambos se despidieron y la joven entro rápidamente a su hogar sorprendida de lo que había acontecido tan sorpresivamente.

* * *

Una vez caída la tarde ella esperaba bajo un gran árbol de agradable sombra. Hacía tiempo que salía a dar paseos secretos con Andrew y cada vez le gustaba aún más pero desde esa noche, no se habían vuelto a besar.

Lo vio caminar hacia ella con paso firme y elegante, sin duda alguna era una de las criaturas favoritas de Afrodita.

\- ¿Has esperado mucho?\- consulto a pocos centímetros de distancia.

\- No mucho\- aseguro un poco apenada pero pronto sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más al sentir como sus labios se acercaban hasta tomar los suyos.

Había querido darle espacio para que no le tuviera miedo, pero su deseo no dio tregua al verla tan dulce y tierna. Aquella joven lo doblegaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra y por primera vez entendía lo que Malachite le había querido explicar cuando se casó con Mina.

.

Su madre le había dado una canasta. Lita había dicho que iría a la casa de su amiga Rei quien estaba enferma para cuidarla pero olvido llevar comida. Decidió pasar por un lugar de los terrenos de Andrew para ver si podía verlo ya que en todo el día había salido. Pero cuando paso por cerca del gran nogal vio cómo su hermana era apasionadamente besada por Andrew. Algo en su pecho le dolió profundamente haciendo que tirara la canasta sin darse cuenta. Las lágrimas le invadieron los ojos y se sintió traicionada por su mejor amiga y hermana. Lita sabía lo que sentía por aquel hombre y no le importo en absoluto, pisando sus sentimientos traicionera y cruelmente.

Sintiéndose una estúpida corrió en dirección opuesta, en dirección al alejado río para estar sola sin antes soltar con desprecio su cabello de la cinta que le había regalado Lita para su último cumpleaños.

 **.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero fue mucho. Siempre había elegido llorar en ese lugar ya que el sonido del agua fluyendo la tranquilizaba un poco, pero esta vez el dolor era más intenso. No le habría molestado tanto si Lita le hubiese dicho que entre ellos había algo. Sin pensarlo dos veces les hubiera dado el camino libre para continuar. Tanta congoja no le permitió escuchar cómo alguien se le acercaba lentamente de forma asechadora por su retaguardia pero cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. Tres hombres la habían capturado y ninguno de ellos era de su polis.

\- ¿Qué hace una mujercita tan linda sola?\- consulto el que la tenía capturada.

Nerviosa, sollozo aún más moviéndose bruscamente para tratar de dar pelea.

\- ¡Vaya! Es una pequeña fierecilla\- dijo otro- ¿Será así de salvaje en la cama?

\- Mejor nos la llevemos para que no lleguen los soldados o alguien más.

Cortaron la parte inferior del peplo de Serena y lo dejaron enganchado en una rama del rio, así pensaran que la joven había muerto bañándose, y se fueron veloces.

* * *

Despertó y le entrego una manzana a Rei para que desayunara. Luego de pasear con Andrew, la había acompañado a la casa de su amiga y se despidieron con otro apasionado beso.

Miro a su amiga. Maldijo ser tan distraída de no haber traído sus hierbas medicinales pero estaba tan entusiasmada de ver a su amado que no presto suficiente atención.

\- Iré a buscar unas cosas a mi casa\- le dijo acariciando su mano- Volveré pronto.

La joven enferma asintió y sin demora se fue de regreso a su casa. Disfruto del camino hasta llegar a su casa donde su madre estaba sentada al lado de la puerta.

\- Hija\- exclamo perturbada- ¿Dónde está Serena?

Aquella pregunta le extraño muchísimo pero aún más el rostro de congoja de su madre.

\- No lo sé, mamá\- se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué debería yo saberlo?

\- Porque ayer fue a llevarte las medicinas que te olvidaste\- su voz temblaba- No ha regresado desde entonces.

Un nudo horrendo se formó en su garganta. Serena no se desaparecía jamás de esa forma y tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido.

\- Iré a buscarla\- respondió y salió corriendo hacia los campos de cultivo.

Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera distraído, regresado tarde y se hubiera levantado temprano para ir al campo. Pero aunque busco y busco no había rastro de ella.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear descubrió a Andrew. Este llevaba una radiante sonrisa pero al ver su preocupación se extrañó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?\- consulto al ver sus ojos llorosos.

\- Serena desapareció\- sollozo abrasándolo.

Andrew le pidió que se tranquilizara y le explicara lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles.

\- Vamos a buscarla\- respondió serio y preocupado.

* * *

No había dormido en todo el trayecto por miedo a que sus captores le hieran algo al verla indefensa. Se defendería aunque le causara la muerte. Como la cuidad de los bárbaros estaba muy alejada de la de los colonos griegos, el camino duró toda la noche a galope, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Una vez en aquella ciudad desconocida hasta entonces, Serena se asombró al ver la gran cantidad de personas en el extenso mercado del pueblo al que la habían llevado.

.

No muy lejos de aquel grupo, un hombre iba montado a caballo luego de visitar a su hermano menor que había sido padre la noche anterior. Feliz por ser tío, volvía con alegría a su palacio cuando algo llamo su atención entre la multitud. Era imposible que esa muchacha pasara desapercibida en la cuidad por su pálido tono de piel y cabello dorado, además no paraba de moverse entre los brazos de uno de los hombres, con la boca tapada, tratando costosamente de escapar. Se notaba que aquel grupo de tensos hombres trataba de pasar desapercibido entre la gente, aunque la joven volvía complicada la tarea al mover de esa manera.

Cabalgó velozmente hacia ellos, quienes al verlo palidecieron tanto como su hermosa rehén. El hombre que la sostenía intentó inútilmente ocultarla en medio del grupo.

\- ¿Quién es ella?\- bramó molesto.

\- Nosotros la encontramos perdida en el bosque\- dijo nerviosamente uno de ellos.

La joven al oír eso enfureció aún más moviéndose con mucha más violencia aunque ya le quedaban pocas energías. No sabía si aquel guerrero la ayudaría o empeoraría su situación pero sus captores le tenían un considerable miedo por su tono de voz.

\- ¿Por qué le tapan la boca?\- consulto aun serio, con un tono de voz que denotaba una profunda frialdad.

\- Esta muy alterada…\- excuso uno pero se arrepintió al ver como su rostro se endurecía más.

\- ¿Me están tomando por estúpido?\- levanto la mano y por lo menos quince hombres armados hasta los dientes los rodearon. El aparente general bajo del majestuoso animal de un movimiento fluido.

En un descuido, por el miedo, el sujeto que la sostenía corrió un poco la mano poco que silenciaban sus labios, dándole espacio para hablar. Decidida a que aquella era la mejor oportunidad que había tenido desde que la atraparon, se movió un poco más hasta dejar su boca libre.

\- Es mentira\- chilló ya histeria por el enojo y el cansancio- estos asquerosos me han secuestrado.

El hombre, que llevaba una reluciente armadura, desenfundo su brillante espada colocándola contra el cuello del que sostenía a la muchacha. Fue solo entonces que Serena realmente apreció al temible guerrero: su piel aceitunada resplandecía bajo los fuertes rayos del sol y su cabello negro como la noche contrastaba contra el cielo azul de esa mañana. Su cuerpo atlético sobresalía entre los presentes debido a su alta complexión, tan intimidante como su pétrea expresión.

\- Suéltala\- le ordenó entre dientes y al instante la joven estaba libre.

Con un movimiento rápido que ella no fue incapaz de prever, la coloco detrás de él. La joven era pequeña y delicada aunque poseía un bravo carácter. Mirando sobre su hombro, aun con el arma sobre el cuello de aquel maleante, admiro su rostro, facciones y esbelto cuerpo de curvas suaves. Era hermosísima pero ahora debía concentrarse en interrogarla.

\- ¿De dónde eres?

\- De la colonia griega\- le explicó sintiéndose un poco más segura- Esos desgraciados me secuestraron de mi hogar con indignas intenciones.

Molesto por tan poca hombría de aquellos tres campesinos, ordeno a sus hombres que se los llevaran y encerraran hasta que dictaminara una sentencia. Sin preguntarle nada, la tomo de la cintura sorpresivamente y la subió al caballo con suma facilidad para luego montar él.

\- Te llevare al palacio\- le explicó y pateo un poco las ancas del caballo quien con prisa emprendió trote.

No pudo evitar abrazarse a su pecho por la velocidad que llevaban y observo su magnífico rostro. Un hombre verdaderamente varonil y sumamente hermoso.

* * *

El sol estaba cayendo ya y su hermana no aparecía en ningún lugar. Habían encontrado la canasta cerca del nogal, lo que había dado mala espina a Lita.

\- ¿Nos habrá visto?\- le consulto mortificada sosteniendo entre sus manos la cesta.

El negó tratando de tranquilizarla pero era una posibilidad que no podían descartar.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver al río?\- pregunto ella- Esta cerca y a Serena le encanta ir.

\- Es peligroso ese sitio Lita\- respondió serio- El río es engañoso y está en los límites. Puede haber bárbaros.

Sin importarle nada de lo que dirija, caminó hacia al río y no le quedo a Andrew más alternativa que seguirla. Cuando llegaron se dividieron para buscar pero cuando Lita se acercó a la orilla, estallo en llanto al ver el pedazo de tela en la rama. Aquella tarde el caudal se encontraba un poco embravecido ya que había llovido en las montañas.

\- No…\- sollozo sin voz al reconocer el bordado de la tela.

No dijo nada, solo la abrazo para apoyarla en ese momento tan duro. Sintió un intenso dolor por la muerte de su joven amiga.

Había dormido toda la tarde después que las sirvientas del palacio la ayudaran a bañarse. Cuando despertó, encontró a una joven que le informo que su rey quería que lo acompañara a cenar aquella noche. Dudosa, aceptó solamente por el buen trato que había tenido desde que aquel general la rescato.

-No tengas miedo\- le sonrío la pelirroja ayudándola a colocarse un elegantísimo peplo- Su majestad es muy justo y bueno con la gente honesta.

-Eso espero\- suspiro peinando entre sus dedos una hebra de cabello- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Esmeralda\- le sonrió- Pero hablemos después. Debemos ir deprisa porque él odia la impuntualidad.

.

Entro por las grandes puertas para encontrar un digno banquete para cincuenta personas. Camino mirando todos los tipos de manjares expuestos en una gran mesa para llegar hasta donde estaba sentado aquel hombre que había visto esa mañana en un mar de cojines. Justo detrás de él se podía apreciar un majestuoso trono.

Guiada por Esmeralda se sentó a un lado del sujeto que la seguía con la mirada fijamente, percibiendo la suavidad de aquellos cojines. Se sentía rara al llevar pulseras de oro en sus muñecas y aquellas sedas tan suaves que provocaban tiernas caricias a su piel con cada movimiento.

\- ¿A podido descansar?\- consultó haciendo una seña a Esmeralda de que sirvieran ya la comida.

\- Si, muchas gracias\- dijo mirando sus manos.

Pero, al pasar los minutos, no pudo evitar mirarlo enseguida al rostro. El hombre tenía una preciosa mirada azulada como dos relucientes zafiros. Su piel aceituna, cabello negro y facciones firmes que parecían ser talladas en granito. Un cuerpo imponente que la hacía sentir más pequeña de lo que era. Aquella noche su expresión era amable, contrastando con la que había visto en el mercado.

Sonrío ya que su bella invitada era más tímida cuando estaba calmada, en contraste del fuerte carácter desplegado en la mañana. El sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas brillaba a la luz de las antorchas del gran salón del trono. Sus cabellos, ahora limpios y relucientes, enmarcaban su rostro dulcemente ovalado y sus perspicaces ojos celestes lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela.

\- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?\- consulto bebiendo de su copa de vino.

\- Serena, su majestad\- respondió mirando hacia la mesa ya que le intimidaba un poco su mirada. Le recordaba a la agudeza de un halcón.

-Puedes llamarme Darién\- le sonrió haciendo que la recorriera un escalofrío por su columna.

Una de las sirvientas le acerco un plato repleto de uvas dulces y con delicadeza comió una por una, siendo inconsciente de lo excitante que podía resultarle al soberano ver rozar sus dedos en sus carnosos labios rosados.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Dieciséis, señor\- lo miro tranquila dando un sorbo a su copa.

\- Eres una pequeña mujer\- sonrió nuevamente.

Darién le pregunto por lo que hacía en su cuidad para ganarse la vida y luego sobre su familia, pero noto que en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas cuando menciono a su hermana en su descripción.

\- ¿Hizo algo que te lastimo?\- interrogo tranquilamente.

Ella asintió dejando ya de lado la comida, ya que estaba llena. Miro al soberano que la estudiaba con curiosidad.

-¿Llegaron a hacerte algo malo esos hombres?\- corriendo la mirada, dejó su copa ya vacía.

-Por suerte no\- suspiro sonoramente- pero si no me hubiese ayudado, si lo hubieran logrado.

-Aquello me ha parecido indignante\- aseguro molesto, arrastrando las palabras entre sus dientes- además he prohibido que se acerquen a ustedes.

Ella se sorprendió con aquello y refutó diciendo que eso era mentira ya que algunas veces sus cultivos eran arruinados por ellos. Suspirando, Darién le explico que era difícil controlar la enemistad que absurdamente habían creado algunos habitantes, cosa que él no compartía.

\- Si yo los odiara, no te hubiese salvado\- señalo pero ella parecía un poco desconfiada aun.

Advirtiendo la reticencia en su mirada, se colocó de pie y le solicito que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por el jardín. Serena tomó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a pararse y caminaron tomados del brazo por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín.

\- Es muy bonito\- le aseguró Serena sonriendo por la gran cantidad de flores que ella jamás había visto en su vida.

\- Me alegro que te guste\- aseguro caminando lentamente.

Un soldado se le acerco velozmente hacia ellos, diciéndole algo al oído que cambió su semblante relajada a uno totalmente serio.

-Debo resolver unos asuntos\- le informó acariciando su mejilla a lo que ella se sonrojo violentamente, combinando con la seda roja que envolvía su cuerpo.

Esmeralda se aproximó a ellos a paso veloz y se llevó a la joven hacia su habitación donde se recostó en la cama y medito en lo que le había ocurrido en su día, quedando dormida.

* * *

Los primeros días fueron terribles. Todo su mundo estaba devastado por la ausencia de su hermana y saber que ya no estaba viva daba ese sabor amargo a su alma. Andrew permaneció inamovible a su lado ordenando a sus hombres buscar el cuerpo de la joven en zona baja del rio pero no había resultado alguno, lo que devastaba aún más a la familia de la joven ya que la costumbre indicaba que si a un cuerpo no se le efectuaban sus debidos rituales, vagaría dolorosamente en ese mundo.

\- Me duele verte mal\- le confesó abrazándola en un instinto de protegerla del dolor.

\- Me duele tanto el corazón\- lo miro con los ojos brillantes de las nuevas lágrimas que se avecinaba.

Sin poder contenerse beso sus labios en un intento de que se sintiera un poco mejor. Ella no hizo nada para rechazar el gesto, en verdad la hacía sentir bastante mejor.

\- Quiero pedirle a tu madre tu mano en matrimonio\- le confeso acariciando su cabellos- No quiero esconderme más.

-Creo que aún no es momento\- suspiro colocando su mano en su mejilla- Dejemos que pase un poco el tiempo.

* * *

Darién miraba lejos del alcance de cualquier ojo como la joven griega conversaba agradablemente con un grupo de sirvientas que él había dispuesto para su compañía. Cada día que pasaba sentía aún más fuerte la necesidad de convertirla en suya. Era tan hermosa que le había costado solo unos pocos días conquistar su corazón al punto de sentir que si ella no estaba a su lado no valía la pena respirar. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, por lo que al principio sintió temor por el torrente de sentimientos que lo invadían. Pero su amor era uno anónimo. Temía tanto que su reacción fuera mala, que no deseaba comunicárselo ¿Quién lo diría? Un rey y respetado guerrero que tenía miedo al rechazo de una frágil mujer.

Se movió incomodo por aquella reflexión lo que provocó que una de las sirvientas lo descubriera y ante el susto de su presencia, se puso de pie abruptamente. Extrañadas, las otras miraron en la misma dirección teniendo automáticamente la misma reacción, dejándolo en evidencia. Suspirando, ordenó que los dejaran solos y en una fila india todas desaparecieron veloz haciendo que Serena soltara una risita de diversión.

-Me da tanta gracias cuando hacen eso\- confeso sonriente.

Embelesado por su sonrisa, camino hacia ella lentamente disfrutando sentir su mirada en él.

-¿Cómo dormiste?\- consulto sentándose a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Bien\- se encogió un poco, intimidada por tanta proximidad.

Sonrío alegando que le hacia feliz saber que se encontraba bien. De repente un fuerte tirón molesto su cuello, causado por el estrés que había vivido el día anterior. Acaricio un poco la zona sin ocultar el dolor en su rostro.

\- ¿Le duele?\- interrogo y gateo en el gran mar de cojines para colocarse detrás de él.

En cuanto sintió sus delicadas manos encima de la piel de su cuello, un escalofrío lo recorrió placenteramente. La agradable presión en la zona junto a la textura suave de sus manos lo narcotizó. Era obvio que aún era joven para entender que esto podía ser realmente erótico.

\- Serena ¿Te agrada vivir a mi lado?\- consulto serio, incitado por esas sensaciones.

Aquella pregunta la hizo sentir extraña. No podía negar que estaba pasando una temporada de lo más agradable en el palacio pero a la vez extrañaba a su familia, incluyendo a su hermana aunque no le hubiese perdonado aun.

\- Claro que si… pero extraño a mi familia\- suspiró deteniéndose en su tarea y sentándose a su lado de modo opuesto a él.

Lamentablemente la comprendía a la perfección y nunca la retendría a su lado solamente a causa de sus sentimientos.

-He enviado un grupo de soldados a informar que te encuentras aquí\- le comento mirando hacia otro lado- Cuando regresen, un grupo de mis hombres más confiables te llevaran a tu hogar.

Aunque esa era una buena noticia, sintió su corazón dividido entre partir y el deseo de quedarse en la región. Poco a poco, había dejado de lado en su cabeza la palabra "bárbaros" ya que esa gente se había encargado de demostrarle que eran iguales que sus compatriotas.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo\- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besando su mejilla.

Los segundos le parecieron una dulce eternidad al sentir en sus manos cálidas y aquel casto beso, en tanto cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente se percató que sus rostros no estaban a más que unos centímetros de distancia. Apretó los ojos con fuerza para contenerse de besarla y reprimir la tristeza de que pronto se marcharía. Delicadamente, se puso de pie separándola de él y se fue sin decir nada más, dejándola sorprendida y a la vez triste.

.

Ambos se encontraban cenando plácidamente en silencio cuando un soldado entro al gran salón, corriendo completamente agitado.

\- Mil disculpas alteza por la interrupción\- dijo apresuradamente inclinando la cabeza- pero debo informarles que los soldados que envío a la colonia griega han sido asesinados por los mismos.

\- ¿Qué?\- interrogo colocándose de pie bruscamente.

Miró a Serena quien parecía pálidamente incrédula de lo que oía. Estaba segura que Malachite no atacaba a las personas que iban pacíficamente, a menos que le dieran una buena razón.

\- ¿Murieron todos?\- pregunto con un hilo de temor en la voz.

El soldado asintió con tristeza. Acto seguido, Darién enfureció súbitamente arrojando la copa de oro contra una de las columnas. Dio media vuelta y la miro furioso como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Y ustedes nos dicen bárbaros a nosotros\- bramó a la joven antes de retirarse, tirando unas cuantas cosas más en su camino.

Sin lograr contenerse, lágrimas surcaron su contraído rostro. Muchas emociones se mezclaban en su interior, mareándola. Incredulidad, miedo, tristeza, rabia, sorpresa.

\- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a su habitación\- aconsejó Esmeralda quien la ayudo a pararse y se marcharon. Tenía temor de que su rey regresara y fuese peor para la rubia.

* * *

Rei caminaba por el río. Necesitaba lavar unas cuantas cosas y su casa quedaba bastante cerca. Salto de piedra en piedra descalza buscando la mejor zona pero descubrió que había un hombre malherido en la orilla.

Asustada, corrió a socorrerlo. Se encontraba pésimamente y aunque sabía que era un bárbaro, no podía dejar a nadie en esas condiciones. Con esfuerzo se lo llevo a su casa.

-¡Por todos los dioses! Como pesa este hombre\- se quejó.

* * *

La familia se encontraba reunida ya que Andrew había pedido la mano de Lita y su madre había aceptado encantada. Sabía que la muerte de Serena era aún muy cercana, pero por lo menos quería que todo el mundo supiese que ella era su prometida. Más aun luego de enterarse por Malachite que el rey Darién les acusaba de la muerte de sus hombres en los límites de la colonia y que por ello declaraba abiertamente la guerra. El conflicto pronto empezaría y quería que ella lo esperara tras la contienda.

* * *

Serena se sentía muy triste en el palacio. Darién la mirada con molestia cada vez que se cruzaban al punto que ella había solicitado comer sola en su cuarto. Cuando Esmeralda le explico que el mejor amigo del rey era el que encabezó aquella misión comprendió su reacción. Por ella, había perdido a un hermano.

Aquella mañana despertó sintiendo un terrible dolor en el abdomen que le impidió levantarse siquiera. Esmeralda había acudido rápidamente a asistirla, pero la rubia se retorcía presa de un dolor que jamás había sentido.

\- Déjame que llame al médico\- solicitó Esmeralda al ver su sufrimiento.

-No te preocupes\- le sonrío costosamente- No quiero que nadie sepa que me encuentro así. Debe ser consecuencia de la tristeza que siente mi corazón al saber que pronto empezará una guerra por mi culpa.

Pero las noticias no tardaron en llegar al mismo rey mientras este comía. No la había visto en toda la mañana y le había resultado sospechoso. Dejo lo que hacia y camino veloz hacia la habitación de ella para abrir las puertas sin llamar antes. Esmeralda al verlo se sorprendió y por su orden absolutamente todos se fueron dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?\- consultó sin alejar de su voz el tono molesto con el que la trataba desde hacia un tiempo.

-No me ocurre nada\- respondió mirando en otra dirección. Pero un terrible espasmo la invadió en ese instante haciendo que soltara un quejido junto a algunas lágrimas.

El medico aun no llegaba pero había mandado un mensajero diciendo que podían ser dolores musculares y le recomendaba que tomara un baño caliente. Camino a la puerta y le ordeno a Esmeralda que preparará agua caliente para que tomara un baño. Volvió a su lado y miro como ella apretaba los ojos mientras tocaba su vientre. Molesto por no saber qué era lo que le pasaba, apretó los puños. Podía fingir odiarla pero en realidad sufría en lo más hondo de su corazón por verla en ese estado.

\- Ya está todo listo para su baño, su majestad\- le informo Esmeralda.

Asintió y se acercó a la cama para correr las sabanas que la cubría pero su rostro palideció al instante. Toda su entrepierna estaba cubierta de sangre, manchando todas las blancas sabanas y su túnica.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?\- exclamó preocupado al observarla, por lo que Esmeralda se acercó velozmente.

\- Se ha convertido en mujer, señor\- respondió con una mirada tierna, maternal.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia donde estaba la bañera llena de agua tibia. La deposito lentamente, con cuidado de no causarle más dolor.

-Creo que debe dejarnos solas, mi señor\- le dijo Esmeralda respetuosamente- Para ella es algo nuevo por lo visto y es incómodo que un hombre la vea con esto.

Asintió pero le exigió que cualquier cosa se lo informara y se fue sin decir nada más del lugar.

* * *

Luego de cuidar al bello e inconsciente extraño por cuatro días este despertó costosamente. Se acercó dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y le dedico una sonrisa al ver sus ojos confundidos encontrarse con los suyos.

\- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Siendo sincero, me duele todo\- respondió mientras recibía un vaso de cerámica con agua.

No dudaba de su palabra en el estado en que lo había encontrado. Una vez en su casa, descubrió que fue atacado con claras intenciones de matarlo pero sus cuidados lo habían logrado salvar después de largas noches y todos los conocimientos medicinales que había aprendido de su familia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?\- interrogo con dulzura mientras corría unos mechones de su rostro para ver directamente a sus ojos.

-No lo recuerdo\- su rostro mostraba clara confusión- No sé quién soy.

Eso seguramente se debía al golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza. Quito de su mano el vaso vacío sin dejar de mirarlo con una cálida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que estés mejor\- le aseguro sonriente- Vivó sola desde hace un tiempo y no me vendría mal una ayuda con los cultivos.

Él sonrió un poco aunque aún estaba conmocionado. Aquella hermosa mujer era sumamente dulce con el sin ningún motivo aparente. Le ofrecía techo y bienestar hasta que el recordara algo significante.

-¿Por qué haces esto con un completo extraño?

-Porque me gustaría que si me sucediera, alguien hiciera lo mismo\- sonrío amistosamente.

* * *

Las tensiones con los nativos del Noroeste era cada vez más evidentes. Las acusaciones de aquel pueblo atormentaban a los griegos quienes se preparaban para la contienda. Mina camino hacia su esposo quien miraba la estrellada noche cruzado de brazos, más serio de lo normal. Sintiendo un impulso, lo abrazo desde la espalda acariciándola con su mejilla. Instintivamente, llevo sus masculinas manos hacia las pequeñas suyas, acariciándolas también.

-El oráculo me ha dicho que la guerra depende de dos estrellas separadas\- suspiro buscando aun un sentido a esas palabras- Mi mente no logra aun entender el significado de ello.

-Confió en que tu hermano sabrá resolver las cosas en la inminente batalla.

Se dio vuelta encerrándola en un dulce abrazo mientras reposaba su cabeza en sus cabellos rubios.

-Tú eres lo que me da fuerza\- susurro antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Sin restricciones, Mina se entregó a las tersas e íntimas caricias que comenzó a darle su esposo. Un hombre que para el mundo era un salvaje león y para ella era un dulce gatito.

.

Ambos se encontraban a la sombra de aquel árbol que acunó su secreta relación. Envuelta entre sus brazos, sentados entre las raíces, se sentía a salvo de todo que lo estaba por acontecer. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir mientras el sol moría lentamente.

\- Tengo miedo, Andrew\- le confeso mirándolo fijamente mientras acariciaba su duro mentón.

\- No eres la única que lo tiene\- suspiro amargamente, estrechándola un poco más contra él- Pero debemos ser optimistas y pensar que esto es algo pasajero. Estoy convencido que quiero vivir mi vida contigo.

Volvió a mirarle para capturar sus masculinos labios con ternura. Sin embargo, aquel inocente gesto comenzó a volverse más y más apasionado. Al separarse, ambos tenían la respiración más agitada de lo normal. Lita no comprendía que era la sensación que crecía por debajo de su vientre, pero era algo dulce y agradable. Andrew sonrío al notar una pizca de lujuria en sus ojos inocentes y aquella vez, no logró controlar su instinto, haciéndola suya bajo aquel árbol que vio florecer su amor.

* * *

Serena comía en silencio lo que le había traído Esmeralda hacia unos minutos. Ya habían pasado una semana de aquel bochornoso accidente con el soberano de aquellas fértiles tierras, y aunque ya no se encontraba en _esos_ días, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, el auto-encierro ya era casi insoportable y sumamente aburrido. Extrañaba salir a aquel extenso jardín para recostarse en el pasto y sentir que el sol acariciaba su piel juguetonamente o deambular por el palacio en compañía de Esmeralda.

Más pronto de lo que la esperaba ver, su única amiga en aquel lugar apareció con semblante triste. Camino con la cabeza gacha en un intento de que sus ondulados cabellos cobrizos crearan un dosel. Una vez que llego hasta su cama, le consulto con voz casi agónica si ya había terminado con su almuerzo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiro de su mano para que tomara asiento frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?\- consulto preocupada.

\- Él se ira\- respondió con un hilo de voz. Sabía que era inútil aguantar más esa carga- Parten mañana sin falta.

Pestaño confundida ya que no lograba comprender. Esmeralda levanto su mirada para descubrir que Serena no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo dicho.

\- Diamante\- explico.

Sin hacer falta de más prólogos comprendió todo. Diamante era un extraordinario guerrero Lukka [2] que había huido luego de una traición de su tripulación pirata. Unos hombres lo habían encontrado malherido en la costa y al reconocer su procedencia, lo llevaron ante Darién quien al darse cuenta que pertenecía a los Pueblos del Mar, le propuso unirse a su legión. El joven pirata acepto un poco dudoso, pero al pasar los años ambos entablaron una fuerte amistad.

Con Esmeralda tenía una relación un tanto distinta. Apenas había cumplido los quince años cuando él arribo en su corazón, y por algunos años solo la vio como una amiga ya que era "demasiado joven" para alguien como él. Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo de la "niña" comenzó a florecer como mujer, le fue casi inevitable mirarla.

\- Tengo miedo\- le confeso Esmeralda triste- Sé que es un gran guerrero pero me da pánico pensar que no volveré a verlo.

\- No pienses eso\- acaricio su mejilla borrando el camino de una fugas lágrima.

Una nueva oleada de culpa la recorrió ¿A cuántas personas más debía quitarle sus seres queridos? Los dioses la hacían pagar duramente por algo, pero desconocía aun qué. No sabía que más decirle a Esmeralda. No era la persona indicada para consolarla y darle falsas esperanzas. Toda batalla tenía un riesgo muy grande que aquellos hombres pagaban para mantener en pie su honra.

\- Ve con él\- murmuro con una sonrisa- No desperdicies un solo segundo.

Trato de discutir, alegando que tenía otras responsabilidades pero Serena le aseguro que no la necesitaría en todo el día. Aun dudosa, acepto con una tímida sonrisa. Se fue sin decir nada más por la gran puerta.

Suspiro tristemente. Se vistió con un peplo de color verde suave, camino hacia la puerta, tragando saliva fuertemente una vez que estuvo en frente y salió de su encierro. Camino por los iluminados pasillos que ya casi conocía de memoria y se dirigió hacia el salón del trono. Para su asombro, Darién no se encontraba allí almorzando como de costumbre. Le pregunto a uno de los guardias que cuidaba en silencio el lugar y este le respondió que se encontraba en las caballerizas. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a aquel lugar siguiendo las instrucciones ya que nunca había ido para allí, porque le estaba prohibido. Como era de esperar, a cuanta persona que vio en el trayecto le pregunto el camino para saber si iba bien.

Una vez que la encontró, camino lentamente a su interior. Darién se encontraba conversando con su caballo mientras le cepillaba el oscuro pelaje. El animal era muy hermoso en su opinión y aunque lo había visto unas pocas veces, le despertaba una gran curiosidad. Se acercó en silencio, temerosa de que la echara de aquel lugar si la veía, pero el crujido de la paja bajo sus pies la delato casi inmediatamente. Darién clavo su miraba azulada en ella por unos segundos en los que permaneció serio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?\- consulto neutro.

\- Daba una vuelta…\- respondió bajando la mirada.

Súbitamente, no se atrevía a decirle la verdad. Agacho la cabeza incapaz de mantenerle la mirada un segundo más. Por su parte, Darién continuo con lo que hacia al ver su reacción.

-Creí que te había dicho que no quería que andarás sola por este sector\- respondió serio- Distraes a los sirvientes. Tu lugar es el jardín.

Recordaba perfectamente cada una de sus órdenes y aunque no le agradaba que la dirigieran demasiado, respetaba cada una de ellas. Aquella era la primera vez que quebrantaba una regla.

\- Lo lamento\- suspiro derrotada- No es mi intención molestarte.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta retirarse del lugar. Su misión era totalmente inútil y debió saberlo desde un principio. Camino lentamente hacia la salida pero su voz masculina la detuvo.

\- ¿Me puedes alcanzar una zanahoria?\- pidió de espaldas a ella.

Primero lo observó confundida para luego mirar a todos lados en búsqueda de lo pedido. En una esquina sobre una mesa de madera, había una canasta con varias zanahorias. Sin perder tiempo fue hacia ella y tomo una de gran tamaño. Luego se paró a su lado y le entrego aquella raíz.

\- Aquí tienes.

Darién la tomo y le acercó al esplendido caballo quien no tardo en quitárselo con velocidad sin hacerle daño, sumamente feliz. La miro nuevamente para descubrirla sonriendo por lo que había hecho su gran amigo.

\- Se llama Corban\- le comento- Significa "regalo dedicado al dios". Se lo puso mi padre, en honor a mí.

No dijo nada, sólo extendió la mano para acariciar el hocico del animal, gustosa de por fin saber cómo se llamaba. El caballo mansamente le permitió que lo tocara y hasta parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

-Es hermoso\- opinó sonriendo- Me hace acordar a su dueño. Con su pelaje negro y porte real.

Sin poder evitarlo, Darién sonrío por el comentario. Ciertamente extrañaba poder hablar así de bien con ella, más aun siendo consciente que no la vería en un buen tiempo, o quizás nunca más. La observo detenidamente, aquel vestido verde resaltaba su dorado cabello largo y delineaba su delgada figura con suavidad.

-Me he enterado que mañana partirán\- dijo Serena con tristeza, escondiendo sus ojos tras sus cabellos.

No respondió. En cuanto se había cerciorado de que aquella joven se encontraba bien de salud había decidido partir. Aquello ya era impostergable y su necesidad de venganza cada día más insaciable.

\- Así es\- afirmo serio, sin mirarla.

El silencio se adueñó del momento. Sintiendo curiosidad, Darién la miro de reojo y descubrió que su cabello ocultaba aún más su rostro. Sin poder resistirse, se dio vuelta en su dirección y la obligó a que le hiciera frente. Permanecía con la cabeza gacha, por lo que la levanto por el mentón para descubrir que se encontraba llorando en silencio. Sin saber qué hacer, dejo caer su mano confundido por su reacción.

Serena trataba de contener las repentinas lágrimas mientras descubría su rostro contrariado y sin poder controlarse se arrojó contra él, envolviendo su cintura en un abrazo. Escondió su rostro en su pecho en tanto soltaba su llanto. El soberano parecía mareado ante la brusca cercanía que ella había buscado desesperada. Sentirla contra su cuerpo le recordaba porque no la había matado cuando se enteró de la muerte de Nicholas. Jamás podría matar a la mujer que amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

\- No quiero que te pase algo\- confeso con la voz quebrada.

Aquello lo sacudió con aún más brusquedad, como si un rayo lo golpeara. La alejo solo un poco, lo suficiente para que lo mirara nuevamente. Era evidente que no quería soltarlo, aferrándose de sus ropas para que no la alejara más.

\- Tranquilízate\- le solicito suavemente.

-No puedo\- se negó derramando más lágrimas- No puedo…

Se volvió a pegar contra su cuerpo, como tratando de adherirse a él. Pero esta vez sintió como Darién la abrazaba fuertemente también y apoyaba su mejilla contra su cabello. Aquello la lleno del calor más reconfortable que había experimentado en toda su vida. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su cuerpo para sentirse completa y tranquila.

Aquella revelación la sorprendió, e instintivamente se alejó un poco para buscar su mirada. Necesitaba saber porque su pecho se sentía lleno de confort solo cuando estaba tan cerca del soberano. Darién le regalo una mirada profunda con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios, adornando sus bellas facciones. Estiro sus manos hasta acariciar su mejilla suavemente y él cerró sus ojos entregándose a esa caricia.

\- No quiero que te vayas…\- confeso con la voz temblorosa- No quiero que mueras.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron nuevamente para descubrirla aun llorando en silencio. Su rostro reflejaba que sufría verdaderamente ante cada palabra pronunciada. Sin controlarse, encerró entre sus grandes manos su rostro y se acercó lentamente hasta apoderarse de sus labios. Por unos momentos, Serena no reacciono ya que se encontraba demasiado sorprendida. Esto provocó que el soberano se alejara y estudiara detenidamente su expresión. Cuando por fin se decidió a que había cometido un error, fue súbitamente besado por aquella joven.

Ahora era él el sorprendido. Serena lo besaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, de una manera tan dulce como impulsiva. Una vez pasado el estupor, abrazo su cintura posesivamente y correspondió al beso con locura. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con sus manos, desesperado por sentir un poco más. Cuando se separaron para llenar de aire sus pulmones, Darién los condujo hacia uno de los habitáculos que estaba vacío y colocó una manta sobre la paja antes de recostarlos sobre esta. Volvió a reclamar sus labios con la misma decadencia, haciendo que Serena jadeara suavemente. Bajo la mirada para descubrir que sus pezones sobresalían de la fina tela y antes de poder razonarlo, se encontraba acariciando uno de sus senos por sobre la suave tela con suma delicadeza.

Sin poder evitarlo, otro jadeo abandono sus labios ante la caricia más tersa que pensó jamás experimentar. Al oír aquel sonido de aprobación, continuó recorriendo su cuerpo con sus grandes manos provocando que ella se convulsionara de placer entre sus brazos.

Cuando lo miró, el guerrero no perdió tiempo en capturar sus labios desplegando su destreza en aquel asalto. Serena se sentía casi drogada por el sabor a vino en sus labios y no pudo evitar arquear todo su anatomía al sentir que sus dedos rozaban en su entrepierna, en tanto algo duro se abultaba contra su cadera. Nunca había experimentado aquellas sensaciones y se sorprendió a si misma dejando de lado la timidez que antes la había embargado al estar con él para entregarse a aquel encuentro.

Lentamente, Darién se acomodó sobre su pequeño y frágil cuerpo sin perder ni un instante de vista sus ojos que mostraban lujuria y deseo, aunque mezclada con miedo y ansiedad. Aguardo unos instantes, no se atrevía a preguntarle si deseaba continuar por miedo a un doloroso rechazo así que espero a que ella decidiera.

Serena lo miraba mientras su cuerpo gritaba porque el continuara con su exquisita labor, y aun se sintiera nerviosa y asustada. No le importaba entregarse, sino que temía ante lo desconocido. Suspirando, levanto su cabeza hasta tomar sus labios y enterrar sus dedos entre las suaves hebras negras.

Sintiendo que aquello era la perfecta aceptación de lo que acontecería, desprendió los broches que sostenían su peplo, quito la cinta que rodeaba su cintura para así retirar la tela dejando su precioso cuerpo a su escrutinio.

Se sintió avergonzada pero Darién no le dio tiempo de arrepentimiento, ya que había tomado uno de sus rosados pezones en su boca, provocando una reacción inmediata en su rostro. Sus grandes manos recorrieron sus curvas lentamente mientras la adrenalina recorría sus venas, haciéndola perder paulatinamente cualquier pudor anterior.

Darién se deleitó recorriendo con su boca cada espacio de apetitosa piel, sentía que nada era mejor a aquel momento. Ni toda la gloria de los dioses podría hacerlo sentir lo mismo que estaba experimentando con aquella joven inexperta.

Volvió a sus jadeantes labios para saciar su inexplicable sed, cuando sintió como sus tímidas y pequeñas manos recorrían su espalda temblorosamente. Aquello le resulto tanto tierno como devastador.

Se alejó de ella, para observarla unos segundos y así guardar en su recuerdo aquella obra de arte, para así tener un motivo para volver con vida de la batalla. Sin más preámbulos, se quitó sus ropas para enseñarle por primera vez su perfecta anatomía masculina.

Sin saber porque, Serena se agito aún más al contemplarlo de esa manera. Su cuerpo se excito aún más e imploraba por sentir urgentemente el rose de sus pieles. Lo necesitaba, era algo casi instintivo.

Lentamente, se colocó sobre su cuerpo cuidando en todo momento no aplastarla. Disfruto unos segundos más del sabor de su cuello y susurrándole palabras para reconfortarla le advirtió lo que estaba por hacer. Tallo su miembro en aquella entrada estrecha que ya estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo, mientras oía como Serena gemía por la sensación que esto provocaba. Con fuerza pero lentamente, se impulsó el primer tramo estrecho de su intimidad. Vio como unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro seguidos de un quejido, pero no se detuvo ya que sabía que era mejor terminar con ello rápido. En cuestión de segundos y luego de sentir como rompía algo, ya se encontraba completamente dentro de ella. La miro por unos segundos y beso su frente mientras le susurraba que pronto pasaría el dolor. Confiada, ella asintió y beso sus labios en busca de consuelo.

Pausadamente, comenzó a moverse para aclimatarla pero, más pronto de lo que espero, aquello se volvió algo insoportable y tortuoso. Necesitaba aumentar el ritmo, su cuerpo se lo suplicaba pero no quería que su egoísmo lastimara a Serena. Sólo cuando sintió que los quejidos eran remplazados por suspiros y jadeos, se permitió acelerar el compás de sus embestidas.

Al poco tiempo, aquello se volvió agitado y sumamente pasional. Ambos se movían para aumentar las sensaciones de placer, dejando al instinto a flor de piel. Nada importaba, solo aquel sublime placer mandaba sus acciones, en búsqueda de que ambos llegaran a lo más lejos.

Darién aumento aún más las embestidas al sentir que Serena enterraba sus uñas con más fuerza y sus piernas en su cintura lo estrechaban más a ella. Súbitamente, sintió como Serena soltaba un gemido, mientras su intimidad experimentaba un temblor y se dejaba caer ya sin fuerzas. Su amada había logrado saborear el placer en casi estado puro.

Motivado por ello, se movió en su interior unos minutos más para luego sentir como todo en el perdía fuerza y su cremoso líquido vital la invadía placenteramente. Se recostó sobre ella reposando su cabeza contra su hombro y cuello, satisfecho de la única sensación mientras intentaba normalizar su desbocada respiración. Serena acariciaba tiernamente su cabellera en tanto se entregaba a Morfeo.

* * *

Darién había partido antes del alba. La guerra había comenzado y ella sentía que se hundía en la tristeza más profunda que había sentido jamás. Permaneció buena parte del día recostada en su cama, donde había despertado sola y aunque Esmeralda lo intentó, estaba tan triste como ella, por lo que ambas terminaron recostadas juntas, consolándose mutuamente. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Lita debía estar sufriendo lo mismo al ser Andrew el encargado del ejército griego. Y con ese pensamiento, comprendió que ya no estaba enojada con su hermana mayor. Andrew podía considerarse su primer amor, uno completamente infantil, pero con aquella hermosa noche de pasión compartida con Darién, este se había coronado como el único dueño de su corazón.

-¿Tú crees que él me quiere, Esme?\- consultó insegura en un murmullo.

-Eres tan dulce, pequeña Serena\- sonrió la pelirroja acariciando su cabello mientras la tenía abrazada entre sus brazos.

-Él me besó\- admitió triste, sin querer mencionar el excitante momento de pasión que había compartido- Pero no me dijo si me quiere. Ni siquiera se despidió.

-Debes esperar a que vuelva y preguntárselo\- aconsejo mirando su rostro melancólico.

* * *

 ** _Tres meses después_**

Su extraño amigo permanecía oculto en su casa. Con el estallido de la guerra, no le pareció conveniente que fuera visto en el pueblo, teniendo en cuenta que era un bárbaro. Aun así, él intentaba ayudarla en todo lo que le fuera posible. Era lindo tener alguien con quien compartir la vida cotidiana. Como huérfana, había pasado mucho tiempo sola durante su vida. Solo la familia de Lita la había tratado como amorosa familiaridad.

-Traje un poco más de leña del bosque\- le informó mientras entraba a la morada.

-Te dije que no era necesario\- le reprocho la pelinegra con los brazos en jarra- No es seguro que te vean.

-Entiéndeme, no puedo permanecer todo el día de brazos cruzados\- le solicitó con su típica sonrisa.

Cuando sonreía de esa manera, le constaba mucho esfuerzo permanecer "enojada". Le señalo el plato de sopa servido en la pequeña mesa y ambos procedieron a cenar como de costumbre.

-Sigo sin entender como llegué aquí si no somos bien recibidos en tu colonia\- reflexionó mirando el fuego del hogar- No tiene sentido.

-Bueno, nunca hablamos sobre eso pero te encontré poco antes de que encontraran a un grupo de hombres asesinados cerca del río\- menciono pensativa Rei- Al principio, pensé que no había relación, pero ahora no estoy muy segura.

-¿Encontraste algún objeto cerca de donde estaba tirado?\- interrogó mirándola fijamente.

-No. Solo vestías una armadura que nunca antes vi\- se encogió de hombros- La escondí en el bosque. Si quieres, mañana podríamos ir a verla al atardecer.

-Eso sería bueno\- le sonrió ampliamente, provocando un notorio sonrojo en la pelinegra.

Decidida a poner una sana distancia, Rei se levantó dispuesta a hacer algo para distraerse. Camino hacia la puerta de su humilde hogar para ver que Lita caminaba en su dirección. Bruscamente, entro de nuevo.

-¡Debes esconderte! Lita está en camino\- lo apremió sumamente nerviosa.

Con pereza, su amigo se levantó terminado lo poco que quedaba y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven para resguardarse. A los pocos minutos, Lita entraba en su hogar.

-Hola Lita\- la saludo sonriente- ¿Cómo te ha tratado hoy el bebé?

-Las náuseas ya han pasado, por fortuna\- sentenció acariciando su ligero vientre- Hoy Malachite me informó que envió un mensajero al campo de batalla, para avisar a Andrew de la buena noticia.

-Estoy segura que eso lo va a motivar para volver pronto, sano y salvo\- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Lita se marchó, el bárbaro salió de la habitación sin perder tiempo. Sabía que para él era mucho más frustrante tener que estar encerrado en su habitación, cuando ya estaba encerrado en su casa.

-Lo lamento\- le dijo cuando vio su cara de pocos amigos- Está embarazada y su prometido en el campo de batalla. Ha tenido momentos muy duros este año. Su hermana menor, Serena, murió ahogada en el río.

-¿Serena?\- consultó inclinando la cabeza. Aquel nombre le sonaba ligeramente familiar.

-Era una joven preciosa y encantadora. Con Lita estábamos convencidas que en poco tiempo tendría una fila de pretendientes detrás de ella.

-Estas triste\- sentenció al ver su tenue expresión.

-La extraño, era un ser muy dulce, lleno de luz\- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- Siempre peleábamos, pero a forma de juego. Era como una hermanita para mí. Murió en el mismo río en el que te encontré. Creo que esa fue la causa por la cual no te pude dejar ahí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el moreno tiro de ella hasta resguardarla en un fuerte abrazo. Esa simple acción, dejó a Rei desarmada. Nunca nadie la había consolado de aquella manera tan cálida. Sin poder evitarlo, levanto el rostro y observo sus hermosos ojos marrones. Fue solo entonces cuando su amigo la besó con decadente exigencia.

Andrew se encontraba en su tienda de campaña cuando el mensajero llego. Al principio, aquel emisario lo había petrificado, ya que su hermano mayor no lo enviaría si no fuera un asunto realmente importante. Cuando leyó la nota que le había traído, su corazón latió con fuerza al descubrir que Lita estaba embarazada. Deseaba poder estar allí y besar sus tiernos labios, estrecharla contra su ser. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco, ya que uno de los soldados entro a la tienda para informarle que todo estaba listo para la próxima batalla.

.

Desde su imponente caballo, Darién observaba el campo de batalla. La contienda comenzaría de nuevo en poco tiempo. Como lo hacía desde meses atrás, pensó en Serena. Aquel primer y último encuentro era un recuerdo que lo perseguía constantemente. Anhelaba estar con ella, pero a su vez, aquella mujer era la causa de ese conflicto. Todo eso lo perseguía durante las noches solitarias, atormentando su alma.

-¿Estas pensado en ella?\- consulto Diamante a su derecha.

Darién lo miró fijamente, pero no respondió su pregunta. Era injusto para sus hombres que él no estuviera completamente concentrado en la contienda. Sus vidas dependían de que él los guiara hacia la victoria. Reprendiéndose mentalmente, regreso sus pensamientos a la batalla que pronto estallaría.

.

Después de una larga batalla, Darién había salido vencedor una vez más. Los griegos eran buenos peleando pero no conocían el territorio como él, lo que le daba una ventaja inigualable.

-Tenemos al prisionero\- le informó Diamante entrando a la tienda, sonriente.

-Tráiganlo\- ordenó aun de espaldas a su más confiable comandante.

Diamante dio la orden a sus hombres, haciendo entrar a un derrotado y lastimado Andrew frente a él. Darién sabía que sin ese guerrero, las fuerzas griegas estaban prácticamente vencidas. Aquella era su pieza para negociar con Malachite la rendición del ejército griego.

-Informen a los hombres que volvemos a casa\- anunció el pelinegro mirando fijamente al rubio.

* * *

Serena corrió feliz ante la noticia del retorno de Darién. Todo el palacio se movía frenético para recibir a su rey que volvía victorioso de la campaña. Aunque saber que el regreso del rey bárbaro significaba que muchos de los suyos habían perdido la vida, una emoción egoísta invadió su corazón al saber que Darién retornaba sano y salvo.

Admiró por el amplio balcón que daba hacia la ciudad como el sequito de caballos entraban en forma de desfile, siendo recibidos por el pueblo que vitoreaba a sus soldados y, por sobre todo, a su monarca.

Velozmente recorrió los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Cuando se habían enterado de que las tropas estaban próximas, las doncellas que la acompañaban se habían movido con rapidez aquella mañana buscando las mejores ropas y adornos para vestir a Serena y que esta pudiera recibir a Darién de manera espectacular. A tal punto que Esmeralda había insistido en que usara una diadema de oro en su cabello.

Al abrirse las puertas, sonrió extasiada al ver el hermoso caballo de Darién abrirse paso llevando en su lomo a su orgulloso amo. Por su parte, Darién se quedó sin aliento al verla allí parada, esperando por recibirlo con una radiante sonrisa. Vestía un hermoso peplo blanco con detalles bordados en oro, mientras su ondulado cabello, suelto como siempre, enmarcaba su rostro de diosa. Bajó del caballo con prisa para ir a su encuentro y cuando las puertas el palacio se cerraron a su espalda, suprimió la distancia que los separaba.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Serena se arrojó a sus brazos dando un pequeño salto. Darién la atrapo sin esfuerzo y la besó como un poseso. No le importaba nada, solo tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Te he extrañado\- le aseguro Serena, aun sin aliento por aquel beso.

Pero la magia se rompió súbitamente cuando ambos escucharon como alguien gritaba su nombre. Tocando el suelo nuevamente, Serena se separó unos centímetros de él para mirar al hombre que traían esposado.

-¿Andrew?\- la voz de la rubia salió estrangulada de su garganta, horrorizada al ver a aquel hombre quien estaba malherido, arrodillado y encadenado.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Serena abandonó los brazos de Darién para dirigirse velozmente hacia el general griego. Se dejó caer frente suyo sin ningún cuidado y tomó su rostro sucio entre sus manos.

-Andrew\- lo llamó nuevamente con voz sufriente.

-Pensábamos que habías muerto, pequeña\- le aseguró con una mueca de sonrisa.

Darién observaba como la rubia acariciaba el rostro de aquel hombre, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos azules veían. La indignación creció dentro de su ser de una forma violenta e incontrolable. Lo había dejado ahí, para ir con el griego.

-Serena\- la llamó con voz de orden.

Pero ella no se levantó del suelo ni dejo de sostener la mirada con aquel hombre. Mientras él no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella durante todo este tiempo, Serena se había olvidado de él rápidamente, reencontrándose con su compatriota.

-¿Qué le has hecho?\- preguntó molesta, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

-Es un prisionero de guerra\- respondió con la misma molestia que ella había expresado-Te recuerdo que todo esto empezó por tu culpa.

Con aquellas palabras, Serena sintió como si le clavaran una afilada daga en el centro de su corazón. Dolida y furiosa, se quitó de un tirón la diadema que llevaba en sus cabellos y la arrojo con fuerza hacia sus pies, haciendo resonar el metal contra el suelo.

-Pues ahora tienes dos prisioneros de guerra, señor\- decretó mirándolo fijamente, desafiante, molesta y dolida por sus palabras.

-Si eso es lo que quieres\- aceptó de manera fría, para darle luego la espalda y retirarse del lugar a paso molesto.

.

Una vez estuvieron ambos encerrados en el frio y sombrío calabozo, Serena cortó un pedazo del delicado peplo para limpiar la sangre del rostro de Andrew, quien había permanecido callado después del enfrentamiento entre Darién y la rubia.

-No puedo creer que estés aún viva\- le dijo con dulzura- Te buscamos tanto tiempo.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora\- le sonrió dulcemente- ¿Te encuentras malherido?

-No te preocupes, he sobrevivido a peores circunstancias\- la miro fijamente- Has crecido mucho este último tiempo.

-No tanto como tú\- ambos rieron ante la broma- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi familia? ¿Mamá? ¿El abuelo?\- se formó un pequeño silencio antes de continuar- ¿Lita?

-Todos están bien, aunque no son los mismos desde que tu ausencia\- se explicó mientras se acomodaba lentamente para estar más cómodo, aunque le dolía hacerlo- Hace unos días me enteré que Lita está embarazada.

-Me alegra tanto saber eso\- suspiro mirando sus manos- He rezado días enteros a los dioses por su protección. Como ya escuchaste, esta guerra inició por mi culpa y guardo conmigo todo ese remordimiento.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Esto comenzó con la muerte de ese grupo de bárbaros…

-Ellos tenían la misión de informarle a Malachite que me encontraba con vida. Dentro del grupo, estaba Nicholas, la mano derecha de Darién.

-Pero nosotros no fuimos responsables de esas muertes\- aseguró Andrew- Como te dije, pensamos que te habías ahogado en el río.

* * *

Rei se removió en su cama, sintiendo el cuerpo de su enigmático bárbaro en su espalda, que le brindaba un reconfortante calor. Giró suavemente para descubrirlo despierto y sonriente.

-Buenos días\- la saludo con voz sensual.

-Buenos días extraño\- le sonrió mientras se abrazaban aún más, estrechando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Pero aquella paz alborada fue interrumpida por una serie de gritos que provenían del exterior. Preocupada, la pelinegra salió de la cama y se vistió rápidamente para salir, sin antes advertirle al moreno que no saliera por ninguna circunstancia. La conmoción estaba en las calles con la noticia de que Andrew había sido capturado por el rey bárbaro. Lita, que no estaba muy lejos del tumulto, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, con el rostro blanco.

-Lita \- la llamó mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Primero Serena, y después esto\- se lamentó llorando desconsoladamente.

Dentro de la casa, el moreno escuchaba aquel jaleo con atención. Aquello significaba que los griegos estaban a merced de su pueblo. Observo a través de las cortinas como la mejor amiga de Rei lloraba desconsoladamente repitiendo los nombres de su prometido y su difunta hermana. Algo en él se removió nuevamente ante aquel nombre. _Serena_. ¿Por qué ese nombre resonaba tanto en su cabeza? Como si fuera algo crucial que debía recordar. Se esforzó como no lo había hecho antes y miro la armadura que había traído del bosque con Rei. La examinó detenidamente y sin saber porque lo hacía, buscó entre los pliegues de cuero hasta que encontró una nota. Al leerla, todos sus recuerdos volvieron de repente.

Miro nuevamente hacia el exterior. Rei se encontraba ahora sola con Lita, mientras la muchedumbre se alejaba hacia la casa de Malachite, ansiosa de saber qué ocurriría. Sin perder más tiempo, salió para reunirse con ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?\- pregunto Rei asustada. Su amiga lo miró confundida pero no dijo nada.

-He recordado quien soy y cual era mi misión al venir a tu colonia\- le explico con semblante serio- Debía informarle a Malachite que Serena estaba viva.

-¿Qué has dicho?\- preguntó fuera de sí Lita.

-Rei, debes ir a buscar rápidamente a Malachite. Los que nos atacaron no querían que se supiera la verdad. Quieren que los dos pueblos sigan enemistados. Creo que aún no es muy tarde para detener esta guerra.

Rei no daba crédito de sus palabras y permanecía perpleja sosteniendo en el suelo a su mejor amiga. Nicholas suprimió la distancia y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Yo cuidaré de Lita. Dile a Malachite que me encontraste, que soy el comandante Nicholas\- le explicó sosteniendo su rostro- Llévale esta nota. Tiene el sello real de Darién. 

* * *

Darién recorría molesto el salón del trono. Diamante, a unos metros de distancia, observaba su violento vaivén en silencio. Toda la servidumbre había desaparecido ante la cólera del soberano, dejándolos solos. Habían pasado dos días y Serena continuaba encerrada junto al general, negándose a salir de su celda. Aun cuando Esmeralda había tratado de convencerla, esta se había negado categóricamente.

Llamaron a la gran puerta y Diamante dio la orden de que entraran, ante la indiferencia del monarca. Un mensajero entró veloz al recinto, anunciando que Malachite se encontraba afuera esperando. Fue solo entonces que Darién detuvo su caminata y ordenó que trajeran al griego ante su presencia. Lo que no se esperado fue ver a Nicholas acompañando al rubio.

-¿Pero…?\- consulto perplejo al ver a su amigo de la infancia.

-Mi rey\- hizo una reverencia seria y le sostuvo la mirada- Hemos sido engañados para que nos enfrentáramos con la colonia griega.

Camino hacia él sin creer aun que estuviese ahí, como si fuera una alucinación o un fantasma. Nicholas sonrió de lado ante tal comportamiento y recibió gustoso el abrazo que Darién le dio.

-Explícate\- le ordenó una vez lo soltó.

-¿Recuerda a los hombres que secuestraron a Serena?\- consulto el moreno- Pertenecían a un grupo de traficantes de esclavos, que secuestraban personas de la colonia haciéndose pasar por nosotros. Cuando usted encontró a Serena y pensaba devolverla, su accionar quedaría expuesto.

-Nos hemos demorado en venir, ya que fuimos hacia donde se encontraban escondidos\- le explicó ahora Malachite- Encontramos a algunos de los nuestros, que estaban a punto de ser llevados hacia Egipto. Mis soldados se han encargado de que ya no sean un problema.

-¿Por qué no volviste?\- consulto asombrado por aquel relato. Aquel enfrentamiento había sido una vil treta para que los dos pueblos permanecieran enemistados.

-Una joven griega me encontró en el río\- le relató con una amplia sonrisa- Además de malherido, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Ella me cuidó en secreto, aun sabiendo del conflicto y que su vida corría riesgo. Cuando logré recordar lo ocurrido, llamé inmediatamente a Malachite y le enseñé el pergamino con su firma.

-Nuestros pueblos han peleado sin causa\- se lamentó Malachite- Pero ahora, podemos hacer las paces y establecer una buena relación como vecinos.

El remordimiento golpeó el corazón de Darién, quien cegado por la venganza había responsabilizado a una pobre joven, quien había sido una víctima desde el comienzo. Rápidamente, ordeno que liberaran a los prisioneros y los trajeran al salón. Minutos después, Serena entró junto con Andrew, quien era ayudado a caminar por ella. Malachite no perdió tiempo y fue en su ayuda, abrazando a su hermano menor con emoción.

Darién contempló la escena mientras Serena en ningún momento volteaba a devolverle la mirada. Resignado a que lo mejor era que regresara a su hogar junto a su familia, ordeno que dispusieran los mejores caballos para el retorno a la colonia aquella misma tarde. Sin más, se retiró a sus aposentos.

* * *

En cuanto bajo del caballo, su familia la había recibido entre lágrimas. Lita la abrazó con fuerza y después acudió con su amado, quien la beso con ansias, aun estando herido. Después de que Serena y Andrew se asearan y cambiaran de ropas, habían organizado una cena familiar en la casa del rubio para festejar que el conflicto había llegado a su fin.

No obstante, Serena se sentía como si una parte de ella hubiera quedado en el palacio de Darién. Le dolía demasiado el corazón. Su vida estaba aquí, junto a su familia y debía dejar atrás aquel tiempo viviendo entre los _barbaros_. Camino sola por el jardín de Andrew, pensando una y otra vez que era lo que debía hacer al respecto con su vida.

-Se encuentra muy pensativa\- aseguró una voz a su espalda.

Al girar observo a Nicholas, quien los había acompañado de regreso. Había regresado para que Rei lo acompañara a vivir ahora en su tierra natal y la pelinegra había aceptado sin reservas. Estaba realmente feliz por ellos. De alguna manera extraña, habían vivido, de otra manera, lo mismo que Darién y ella.

-¿Extrañas el palacio?\- consulto ante su silencio.

-No lo sé. Es extraño volver a mi anterior vida después de todo lo que ha pasado\- sentenció mirando las estrellas.

-Él te quiere\- aseguró acariciando su hombro fraternalmente.

-No estoy tan segura de ello.

-Cuando vine a traer aquel mensaje a Malachite, él ya tenía el corazón roto por su decisión de dejarte ir\- le confesó sonriente- Lo cautivaste desde el momento en que te vio en el mercado.

-Si fue así\- cuestiono dejando entrever su molestia- ¿Por qué no lo dijo?

-No lo sé…\- admitió soltando una pequeña risa- Él es muy duro y reservado. Tú rompiste todos sus esquemas. En el fondo, creo que pensaba que era lo mejor para ti. Eres joven y quizás tenía miedo de que lo rechazaras.

-Eso no tiene sentido\- declaró aun molesta- Me hizo responsable todo ese tiempo de tu muerte y del conflicto. Me lo recordó el mismo día que volvió de la guerra.

-Creo que el problema, por lo que pude hablar brevemente con Diamante, fue que lo dejaste de lado para ir con Andrew. El sentía mucha culpa por amarte aun a costa de que sus hombres murieran en el campo de batalla. Posiblemente sintió que tú no lo querías como él a ti.

-¡Eso es ridículo! Andrew estaba malherido y yo…

-Sé que no tiene lógica\- sentencio aun sonriendo- Pero las emociones rara vez la tienen.

Esmeralda dejo el salón del trono, notablemente preocupada. Su rey se había dejado caer en una profunda depresión, quería estar todo el tiempo solo, ahogando sus penas en vino. Diamante aguardaba cerca de la puerta y la vio negar una vez que estuvo afuera del salón.

-Es una tortura verlo así de derrotado\- suspiro mientras era abrazada por su guerrero.

-Lo sé\- acaricio su largo cabello cobrizo- Pero solo hay una persona que puede cambiar esto.

-¿Y si vamos a la colonia a buscarla?\- le propuso mirando sus hermosos ojos grises- Serena también debe estar sufriendo la distancia, pero es necia.

-No podemos obligarla a volver\- se lamentó Diamante, sintiéndose igual de frustrado.

* * *

Suspirando por el cansancio, Serena limpió el sudor de su frente. La tarde moría lentamente mientras ella salía del pequeño granero después de ordeñar a la vaca. Había decidido dedicarse con esmero a sus responsabilidades, ahora que Lita estaba embarazada y no podía hacer demasiado. Andrew, que aún estaba recuperándose de una herida en sus costillas, trataba de ayudarla lo más posible para que no cayera todo sobre sus hombros.

-Deberías descansar\- le aconsejó tiernamente su madre, entregándole un vaso de agua fresca.

-Hay mucho por hacer\- sentenció seria, aceptando la bebida.

-Me preocupas, mi pequeña\- admitió su madre, acariciando su mejilla- Tu semblante esta opaco por la tristeza y en las noches he oído tu llanto.

Serena bajó la mirada. No quería mentirle a su madre pero al mismo tiempo se reusaba a hablar de Darién. Sabía que había perdido su buen ánimo diario y le costaba aceptar que no era la misma sin el pelinegro. Su madre suspiro mientras la encerraba en un abrazo fuerte.

-No tienes idea lo feliz que soy al saber que estas sana y salva, con nosotros en casa. Pero también sabré entender si deseas volver junto a él.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, Serena se apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro. Sólo Andrew sabía de su relación con Darién y había prometido no mencionar nada al respecto.

-Sé lo que es el amor, mi cielo. No hace falta saber los detalles para darme cuenta que tu corazón sufre por desamor\- corrió unos cuantos mechones dorados de su rostro- Te fuiste de aquí siendo aún una niña pero has vuelto como toda una mujer.

Amorosamente, beso su frente con ternura y la dejo sola con sus pensamientos. Sin palabras, Serena contempló una vez más el atardecer. Habían pasado ya diez días desde la última vez que lo había visto y cada uno de ellos le habían resultado una eternidad. El saber que no había sido su culpa aquel conflicto había alivianado un poco su torturada alma, pero el pensar en no ver a Darién nunca más era aún peor que soportar aquel martirio.

Miro sobre su hombro para descubrir ahora a una silenciosa Lita que la observaba. Desde su regreso, ninguna de las dos había querido hablar sobre aquel día en que fue raptada. Sabía que su hermana mayor sentía culpa por lo ocurrido pero Serena no guardaba rencor alguno. Reflexiono que lo mejor era decírselo para que pudiera estar en paz.

-No te culpo por lo que paso, Lita\- admitió mirándola a los ojos.

-Debí haber sido honesta con mis sentimientos\- se reprochó mirando al suelo.

-No sabías como hacerlo sin lastimarme\- resolvió suspirando- No guardo rencor alguno. Realmente no amaba a Andrew, solo fue un enamoramiento pasajero.

-¿Por qué estas triste aun entonces?\- miró a su hermana extrañada, quien había devuelto su mirada al horizonte.

-Porque extraño al hombre que amo.

* * *

Aquel día era el retorno de Nicholas al palacio. Era lo único que lo había hecho desistir de su lamentable estado para prepararse para recibirlo. Sabía que su demora se debía a que su compañera quería dejar las cosas en orden antes de trasladarse al reino bárbaro.

Nicholas y él habían crecido juntos prácticamente. Hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, habían entrado juntos al ejército. Cuando se convirtió en rey, sabía que no había persona más capacitada para ser su consejero y mano derecha, lo sentía como un hermano.

De una familia reducida, solo quedaban su hermano menor Zafiro y él. Aunque cuatro años menor, Zafiro ya había formado una familia con su esposa y vivía tranquilo junto a su reciente hijo. En cambio, él se había dedicado a su reino con esmero, para dar la talle a su puesto. Aun así, siempre había compartiendo su cama con alguna amante pasajera. Pero ahora, sintiéndose completamente solo, comprendió que durante la estadía de Serena su palacio había vibrado de vida. Su chispeante personalidad se había ganado a todos, aun a pesar de su origen griego.

Llamaron a las robustas puertas, anunciando la llegada de su mejor amigo. El moreno se abrió paso en el salón, acompañado de una hermosa pelinegra que se notaba feliz y un poco nerviosa. Ambos se inclinaron al llegar a los pies del trono siguiendo el protocolo.

-Sean bienvenidos.

Darién se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. Tomo las manos de Rei, quien lo miro atenta con sus preciosos ojos azules. El soberano le dedico una gentil sonrisa y la estrecho en un cálido abrazo.

-Estoy profundamente agradecido por lo que has hecho por Nicholas al cuidarlo\- se aseguró mientras uno de sus sirvientes se aproximaba ante su orden. Le entrego una hermosa gargantilla de oro y piedras preciosas que Darién colocó en su largo cuello- Acepta este humilde obsequio por mi eterna gratitud.

-No es necesario, su alteza\- aseguro Rei mientras tocaba con su mano la fría pieza que adornaba ahora su cuello.

-Ahora, eres mi hermana ante mis ojos\- le sonrió mientras miraba a su mejor amigo- Espero que este palacio sea un hogar lleno de dicha para ti.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud por las hermosas palabras del pelinegro. Las sentía absolutamente sinceras.

-Nosotros también te hemos traído un obsequio\- le aseguró Nicholas colocando una mano sobre su hombro- Esta en el jardín principal.

Darién asintió con una amplia sonrisa y les pidió que lo acompañaran para poder ver de qué se trataba. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos que llevaban hacia aquel lugar. En el último tiempo, no había vuelto a pisar ese lugar ya que añoraba la presencia de Serena. Curioso por naturaleza observo la silueta de una mujer con un velo de tela muy modesta. Miro a su mejor amigo sin entender y este le animo con un movimiento de cabeza a que se acercara hacia aquella persona. Mientras suprimía la distancia esta se dio vuelta, haciendo que se congelara a pocos pasos.

-Serena.

Aquella hermosa criatura lo contemplaba con el rostro sereno. A diferencia de sus invitados anteriores, vestía con un simple peplo que había visto mejores días. Pero aun así, ella resplandecía en su belleza natural.

-Hola Darién\- lo saludo con calma.

Sin percatarse que se habían quedado solos, termino el trayecto que los separaba con cautela. Ella solo permaneció allí parada, sin moverse.

-Pensé que nunca iba a volver a verte\- admitió simplemente, aun sin creer su presencia.

-Y así iba a ser\- sentenció mirando sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿Qué ha cambiado entonces?

-Que a pesar de que me hayas tratado injustamente, no he podido olvidarte\- suspiro pesadamente bajando la mirada- Y estando parada ahora frente a ti, sé que no lo conseguiré nunca. 

Movido por una inmensa alegría al saber lo que sentía, la tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla con necesidad. No merecía aquellas palabras y aun así no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad. Al poco tiempo sintió como ella se acurrucaba buscando su calor, aferrándose a las finas telas de su túnica. Percibió su aliento contra su cuello mientras el quitaba aquel velo para acariciar sus majestuoso cabello. Sintió como sus manos viajaban por su pecho y separándose un poco de él, acunaba su rostro. La miró a los ojos con intensidad antes de descender a sus labios para iniciar un apasionado beso.

Serena jadeaba bajo aquel arrebatador beso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía su cuerpo vivo otra vez. Fue consiente cuando Darién la elevo en sus brazos, pero no presto atención hacia donde se dirigía. Sintió como alguien abría una puerta y al separarse estaban en la alcoba real. Durante la guerra, Serena solía escabullirse durante las noches para recostarse en aquella amplia cama y oler la fragancia a menta que se mezclada con su aroma, que emanaban sus sabanas.

-Te amo Serena\- le confeso sosteniendo su rostro entre sus grandes manos- Lo he hecho desde el día en que te vi por primera vez. Te has apoderado de mi voluntad desde el primer momento. Estos días han sido una tortura al pensar en que no te vería nunca más. 

Sin previo aviso, Darién quitó los simples broches que sostenían su peplo y desprendió el cinto con rapidez. Volvió a besarla con entrega mientras recorría su espalda desnuda con suavidad.

-Dame tiempo\- le suplico contra sus labios- Conseguiré que me ames como yo lo hago. Solo quédate a mi lado.

Con suavidad, Serena se encargó de deshacerse de sus lujosas ropas para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, complaciéndose al sentir su dura musculara bajo sus manos.

-No es necesario\- le aseguro mirándolo a los ojos- Mi corazón ya es tuyo.

-¿Estas segura?\- consultó inseguro- ¿Qué hay del general griego?

-Es mi cuñado\- le informó con una sonrisa tierna, mientras acariciaba su mejilla- ¿Ahora me crees?

Darién no respondió esa pregunta, lanzándose a devorar sus labios con vehemencia. La rubia se dejó hacer, sintiendo como la llevaba en brazos y la depositaba en la cama.

Si le hubieran preguntado, no se habría imaginado jamás aquel recibimiento apasionado de Darién pero no se quejaba en absoluto, siendo aprisionada por su cuerpo, recostada en aquella cama. El rey la devoró con una desesperación que la sacudió por completo, regalándole las sensaciones más exquisitas con sus labios. Serena se dejó hacer, ahogada por el revuelo de su cuerpo y la alegría de su corazón eufórico. Una vez que se unieron, sintió como la felicidad embargaba su ser mientras admiraba la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su amado. Recorrió su musculoso pecho con sus manos hasta llegar a su rostro para así obligarlo a regresar a sus hambrientos labios.

Por su parte, Darién se encontraba más allá de la razón. Serena había vuelto y se entregaba a él con el mismo amor que sentía explotar en su pecho. Aquel era su momento, no había nada ni nadie más importante. Su más anhelado e impensado deseo era realidad y no podía más que agradecer a todos los dioses existentes el amor reflejado en los profundos ojos de su pequeña rubia. Cada jadeo y sensación que le regalaba Serena era una sobrecarga sensorial que lo estaba empujando al borde de la locura. Aunque en un principio intento ser tierno y considerado, la pasión animal se presentó ante ellos como una necesidad irrefrenable los obligó a que aquel encuentro fuera raudo y desenfrenado. La estremecedora sensación que lo invadía al adentrarse en su aterciopelada y estrecha cavidad era capaz de desquiciar a Darién de una manera que jamás había experimentado a través de los años. Ninguna amante se comparaba a su preciosa griega, ninguna mujer había podido ni podría bridarle aquel efecto sobre su cuerpo y su alma.

Serena jadeaba envuelta en un narcótico hechizo del que no quería despertar jamás. Su cuerpo vibraba al sentir el duro miembro del pelinegro adentrase en su ser, obligándola a sostenerse con fuerza por su espalda. Cuando aquello le fue insuficiente, por lo que tiró de sus sedosos cabellos medianoche, sorprendiéndose a su misma de su arrebato. Aquella conmoción era tanto física como sentimental. No quería ni podía sobrevivir sin su amor y aunque se sentía vulnerable ante tal revelación, decidió confiar en el amor que Darién le transmitía.

Cuando el clímax golpeó sus cuerpos, ninguno contuvo el grito que atravesó sus gargantas. Jadeantes y exhaustos se abrazaron, reacios a alejarse el uno del otro. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron, propinándose tersas caricias que estremecían sus excitadas pieles.

-¿Te quedaras a mi lado?\- consultó Darién sosteniendo su rostro, haciendo que se miraran fijamente.

-Por supuesto\- aseguró con ternura al percibir su vulnerabilidad, algo tan extraño en él- Te amo y mi lugar es aquí, contigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso\- le aseguró con una hermosa sonrisa mientras la estrechaba aún más -si es que era posible- contra su cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Meses después…_**

Serena se encontraba sentada en los cómodos cojines desplegados en el salón del trono, conversando con Rei y Esmeralda, mientras se llevaba a cabo la celebración por la boda real. Aunque estaba entretenida, buscó a su amado con la mirada ya que hacía unos minutos que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Desde que había regresado al palacio, su relación con Darién se había vuelto más fuerte y cualquier sobra de dudas entre ellos se había esfumado, vencidas por el profundo amor que ambos se demostraban.

Aun a pesar de aquella horrible guerra, las hostilidades entre las regiones vecinas se habían esfumado, generando una fluida amistad que había beneficiado a las poblaciones con un fructuoso comercio que había hecho crecer a ambas naciones, llevándolas a la prosperidad.

Su mirada se posó en su madre y su abuelo, sentados muy cerca de ella, quienes habían asistido a la boda con alegría. Cada cierto tiempo, eran invitados al palacio, ya que ni Serena ni Darién podía permanecer demasiado tiempo separados y este último no podía abandonar su reino. Luego le sonrió a su hermana quien, junto a Andrew, disfrutaba de su hermoso y pequeño bebé.

Distraída por aquella tierna escena, no fue consciente de que un criado se aproximó a ella hasta que estuvo a pocos metros. El muchacho le informo a la rubia que su rey la esperaba en las caballerizas. Extrañada y curiosa, Serena se disculpó con sus amigas para dirigirse a donde su amado solicitaba verla. Camino deprisa por los muy conocidos y desiertos pasillos hasta llegar a aquel lugar que guardaba un especio muy especial en su corazón y sus recuerdos. Una vez allí lo vio parado solo, rodeado por la luz de las antorchas, esperándola con una hermosa sonrisa que la excito más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-Mi señor ¿Qué desea usted de mí?\- consultó devolviéndole la sonrisa, caminando de manera suave y sensual. Le gustaba provocarlo, ya que la hacía sentir poderosa el saberse completamente amada y deseada por ese hombre tan fuerte y espectacular.

-Es difícil expresar mis deseos cuando me hablas de esa manera\- admitió hipnotizado por el compás de sus caderas y el sutil movimiento del delicado peplo nupcial- Tu cuerpo a florecido de una manera tan pecaminosa que me es imposible formular pensamientos coherentes y lo sabes.

Serena soltó una risa triunfal ante aquella certera afirmación. Para regocijo de la rubia, su cuerpo se había desarrollado por completo, dejando de lado sus suaves cuervas juveniles por una anatomía voluptuosa y femenina de una mujer.

Una vez entre sus brazos, Darién reclamó sus labios con aquella volcánica pasión que también la afectaba. Superado el pudor inicial, Serena había descubierto el despertar de una estrepitosa sexualidad, desencadenada por su amado y sus largas noches de frenesí. Se devoraron con vehemencia hasta que sus pulmones rogaron consuelo. Aun jadeantes, Darién trato de invocar su autocontrol militar aunque el bulto contra sus redondas caderas lo delataba.

-Te pedí que vinieras para darte mi regalo de boda\- le dijo una vez que recordó porque estaban allí.

-Aunque este lugar es muy especial para los dos, me resulta un poco extraño tu elección\- le aseguró riendo divertida.

-No podía ser en otro lugar\- le aseguro, rodeándola para colocarse detrás de ella.

Solo entonces Serena fue consciente de la hermosa yegua blanca que nunca antes había visto en aquel sitio. Miró por sobre su hombro a su esposo sin poder evitar tener la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-¿Es para mí?\- consulto eufórica. Amaba aquellos animales, más aun desde que Darién le había enseñado a montar sola.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerle un nombre, Meagan \- admitió encerrándola entre sus fuertes brazos- Sé que para ustedes significa "fuerte, tenaz y valiente" y todas esas cualidades las veo en ti, por lo que me pareció perfecto para esta hermosa yegua.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, se dio la vuelta y beso a su esposo con todo el amor que sentía en aquel momento su agitado corazón. Lo devoró con la misma entrega que había aprendido a expresar y sintió como él era feliz con ello.

-Darién\- susurró entre sus labios antes de separarse- También deseo darte tu regalo, aquí y ahora. Se feliz conmigo, mi amor, porque en mi vientre crece el fruto de nuestro amor.

Y sin poder contenerse más, con una mezcla de alegría y euforia, Darién volvió a hacer suya a Serena en el mismo lugar donde se habían amado por primera vez.

FIN.

* * *

[1] Oikistes (οἰκιστής, en plural oikistai, οἰκισται) es la palabra griega que designa al fundador de una nueva colonia (apoikia).

[2] Lukka o licios, los oriundos de Lidia o reino de Lidia, región histórica situada en el oeste de la península de Anatolia, en lo que hoy son las provincias turcas de Esmirna y Manisa.


End file.
